The Vampires Vampyre
by X.BOOyouWHORE.X
Summary: Umm. twilight and house of night. Renesmee gets marked, an unexpected person turns up at the house of night. i own nothing. belongs to stephanie meyer, p.c and kristin cast.
1. Chapter 1

**first fanfic.**

**review please:)**

**belongs to Stephanie Meyer, P.c and Kristin Cast**

The day started of a normal I guess. Other than the weather being nice I wouldn't of thought anything weird would happen today

I walked down stairs and said morning to mum and dad. Im running late for school so I skipped breakfast and just went straight threw the woods.

Seth was waiting for me by the rest of the families house. He goes to my school so he meets me every morning and I give him a ride.

I said hey and grabbed his arm pulling him into the garage. Mum and dad had brought me a white rang rover for my 17th birthday 3 months back. It my baby. Seth got in the passenger seat and I got in the drivers seat blasted up the music and was on my way.

Me and Seth had all our classes together do we made or way to first period English. Erchh. I mean what's the point in teaching us English when I was raised speaking it. I never really understood the point in that lesson.

'nessie nessie. You in there ness?'. seth shouted quietly

'yea, yea im here what's up?'

'you was like day dreaming during the whole of first period. Second period starts in a minute. Oh and let me guess Jake?'

'no actually. I was thinking about English' seth smiled at me sarcasticlly.

Ever since I was old enough me and Jacob got together. that's all anyone thinks I think about. I mean yeah were imprinted an all but, like, I do have a life!

'come on. Were gunna be late for science' seth said impatiently

'yes. Ok .but I need to get my texts books out of my locker first.'

'Kay just make it quick' seth said

My lockers only down the hall from the science rooms so we wouldn't be that late.

As I was walking down the hall I saw this guy standing a locker about 2 down from mine.

He had a weird tattoo on his head. That when I realised who he or what he was. He was a vampyre. There completely different from my family. They don't turn by venom. They turn by getting chosen and marked.

Oh no. he's not waiting for me Is he?

He cant be im already half vampire

I got to my locker. Seth had noticed him and he growled and started crunching up his nose. The smell was clearly annoying him.

The mans mark seemed familier. It was the same as my friends Laurens but his was filled and and had different tattoos from her.

My friend Lauren had been marked about 3 months back. We were really close. We still write to each other. She's made a load of new friends. She thinks she's weird because its not normal for 'fledglings' or whatever their called to have tattoos. But there's this girls called Zoey who has tattoos and hr mark is filled in so she doesn't feel to different. Lauren has the affinity or what ever she calls it to move thinks wit her mind.

Yeah. Anyways the guy was getting closer and seth looked like he was getting ready to phase. I mean in school, In the middle of the hall.

The guy finally stopped in front of me and said

'Renesemee Cullen! Night has chosen thee: thy death shall be thy bith. Night calls to thee: hearken to her sweet voice. your destiny awaits you at the house of night!

And with that he pointed at my forehead and I collapsed in pain.

I had a killer headache. I must be dreaming. I was in a garden, a beautiful garden with beautiful flowers. Than the beautiful woman walked towards me she had long black hair that framed her fac and she smiled with her perfect lips.

'welcome daughter' she said sounding like an angel

'where am I. am I dead. Who are you?' I questioned

'do ntfear my child you are not dead. And I am Nyx the vampyre goddess'

'what do you want from me im already a half vampire?'

'again do not fear my child! I have marked you to help my children. Your skills could help defeat any darkness that overrules my houses of night' she said

'skills? What skills. I can only show people things by touch?'

'you see my daughter. you have much more than that. Speed, strength and most of all courage'

'but?'

'oh and I have advanced your skills you no longer need to touch someone to show them things you can just use your mind'

'huh?'

'I must go now. Remember my child darkness does not always equate to evil as light does not always bring good'

She kissed my forehead and disappeared

I woke up in my bed my family seth and jake surrounding me. I coughed and had a killer headache.

' I swear when she passed out her mark wasn't filled in. weird now it is and she has tattoos?' seth said

Huh? What did he mean tattoos?

*cough cough*

Poop, im gunna die. The nearest house of night is in Tulsa OK and i live in forks and I f I don't geth there soon. I die.

'renesemee darling can you hear me' I could hear nan esmes worried voice

I nodded. Hurting my head more

'nessie, nessie are you ok?' I could hear Jacobs voiceover every one elses

'yea, im fine. Just got a killer headache'

My head was seriously hurting. I coughed. A lot I needed to get to the house of night. Or I die. I knew this because Lauren had been told this when she was marked. But the closet house of night is in Tulsa.

'mum, dad. Cough. I have to get to the house of night or I .gulp. Die'

'WHAT' mum screeched. Im sure the whole house shook.

'Darlin. calm down, im sure there's another way'

' there's not. Remember Lauren. She got marked 3 months back. There's no other way'

'then where going on a road trip' uncle emmett said. Seriously. He is slow. They cant stay there.

'no. im going you cant stay there. Marked vampyres only. Ill be fine guys. Lauren will show me. cough. Around. I said

'but' jake said

'but nothing I have to go there or I die. Now take your pick. I go to the house of night for the next 4 years where you can visit me. Or I die and you never see me again. Huh?. Take your pick!

'We need to go now' grandad carlise said loudly to block out all my coughing.

'Jacob, can you carry renesemee to the car. Ill pack her stuff and the rest of you go get ready. Where moving to Tulsa. Aunt Rosalie said

What moving to Tulsa. Are they stupid. Their home is here. But my head was killing and I was to tired to do anything. So I just kept quiet. Jacob picked me up bridal style and I fell asleep in his arms.

**review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me ages to upload- been busy.. **

**ive just made a house of night roleplay and if anyone wants details or wants to join just pm me. thanks**

**chapter 2-my new life**

_Renesmee's POV_

my dream was normal.i was with Jake in la push laying in the sand, than Nyx came out of the trees behind us and said 'awake my child and enter your new life'and with that i woke up in what seemed like a hospital bed?

'Renesmee?are you awake?' i heard and un familiar voice say!

'where am i? i wispered

'the house of night,child. I am Neferet and this(pointing to her side) is Zoey Redbird'

the name was familiar,then i remembered, Zoey was Laurens friend

'Hey' zoey said smiling a warm friendly smile... a lot less creepier that that neferet persons

'Hello, but, er. what am i doing in a hospital bed?' i looked around 'scratch that, a hospital wing' i asked sounding very confused

'when you got here you were sleeping and your marks had been filled in. much like zoeys and laurens, but like zoey you also have you also have full vamp tatoos' huh, that must have been what seth was talking about.

'er, is that a bad thing' i said, sounding scared

'no,well were not sure. Yourself, Zoey and Lauren are the first fledging in history to have fulled in marks. why?we do not know' Neferet said

'guess it just means were special' zoey said sarcastily

'great, more special. lets just say ive had ALOT of practice at being special' i was thinking about my family, about jake about the wolfs

they both gave me confused looks

'zoey,can you show renesmee to her room' Neferet said 'oh wait, when you are marked you can legally change your name. would you like to change your name?'

'no thanks, my name is one of a kind, just for me' i said smilling

'fine, Zoey Renesmee will be rooming with you show her to her room'

'sure' zoey said. i couldnt help but notice the tension between then two, weird.

'um, are you gunna come or do you wanna stay here?' zoey said standing by the door

'stay here? no thanks'

zoey laughed ' didnt think so'

Walking to the girls dorm was every person that passed me was beautiful. even the men. Zoeys really nice, i mean being the leader of the dark daughters, controlling all five elements must be hard on a 17 year old girl. i mean, i know iwouldnt be able to do all that and still stay we arrived at Laurens room i could hear her listening to paramore and sinning along.i could just imaging her with her hair brush in her hand dancing around the room in her trackies and tank top. just like we used to before she got knocked on the door, lauren awnsered saw me screamed, hugged me tight untill i found it hard to breath, pulled me into the room shouted bye to zoey and closed the door.

'NESSIE, IVE MISSED YOU LIKE MAD GIRL, HOWS YOU?WHATS GOING ON BACK HOME, WHAT ABOUT YOU AND JAKE?WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?' She shouted.

she was always questions

'im fine, so is everyone else, me and jake are fine(i think) and to be honest im not quite sure when i got here?'

'Oh my god Ness, your mark is filled in, AND you got tatoos. dang girl, how special do you need to be? she laughed 'oh did you meet Nyx, thats how i got my mark filled in'

'yeah lauren, i saw told me my skills could help defeat the evil or something like that'

'same, i mean i wasnt a vampire before an all, but my affinity kicks butt' she smiled

'yeah, she advanced my skill, look'

i showed her me with Nyx

'WOW,thats great. look at mine'she said

than she made a bottle of brown pop end up in her hands

'thats awsome, better than mine anyday' i smiled

'No its not'she smiled

me and lauren talked for hours, she explained how the day and night are swapped around here, GREAT...

**SORRY ITS SHORT-If you would like to be involed in this story just pm me and ill see what i can do,...**

**thanks, Lauren :)**


End file.
